The Walking Dead Experience
The Walking Dead Experience is an immersive theatrical attraction that allows. A small audience groups are placed in the middle of the action and moved through a story by performers. It's run by The Walker Stalkers in partnership with creator Robert Kirkman and the publisher Skybound.The Walking Dead Experience Kicks Off! Background The Walker Stalkers, started with James Frazier and Eric Nordhoff, first podcasting Skybound's The Walking Dead Presents The Walker Stalkers Podcast, then podcast became a small convention, and then a large convention (Walker Stalker Con). As the event has grown, the desire to create more experiences within the convention has resulted in a partnership with Robert Kirkman and his company Skybound.Walker Stalkers Kickstart New TWD Experience! The project was launched on Kickstarter in August 13, 2015 by The Walker Stalkers with a $60,000 goal. On September 13, the project reached and surpassed the goal with 421 backers and $152,009.Kickstarter Updates The experience premiered on October 30, 2015 at Walker Stalker Con Atlanta (at the Georgia World Congress Center).The Walking Dead Experience Kicks Off! Description Chapter 1 The Walking Dead Experience – Chapter 1 is a 30 minute full-throttle immersive attraction that drops you straight into the chaotic and terrifying world of The Walking Dead. Experienced in small (7 person) audience groups, Chapter 1 sends you on an adventure through the edge of a small town on the night the outbreak hit – the night zombies began their rampage and the social order began to unravel.About This experience incorporates the use of two tractor trailers, tents, sets, light and sound design, live actors, responsive video, obstacles, puzzles, costuming and other components that. The object of the The Walking Dead Experience is to enter into the world of The Walking Dead and through the use of skill and teamwork, figure out how to get out before you get eaten.Walker Stalker's: The Walking Dead Experience - Chapter 1 Participants There are three ways to participate: *'Survivor:' You go through the experience in a small group, up to 7 people. The Survivor Experience is approximately 30 minutes – not including any wait time. *''' Walker:' You get made up as a walker by a professional make-up artists and “perform” for 30 minutes in a small group, up to 15 people, at three different locations within the attraction. The Walker Experience is approximately 1 hour (including the make-up process) – not including any wait time *'Hero Walker:''' You get made up as a walker by a professional make-up artists to a level that you might see in the show The Walking Dead, with prosthetics and a much more elaborate process, and perform for as long as you want in small groups at three different locations within the attraction as well as at featured locations. The Walker Experience can last as long as you want – but will be no less than 1 hour. Gallery TWDE1.png Rendering of Trailers.png|Rendering of Trailers Props In Creation.png|Props In Creation TWDE2.png External links *Official site References Category:Events Category:Media and Merchandise